Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a lamp, in particularly related to a fluid cooled lamp.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps are currently replaced by LED lamps having LED for illumination, and the LED lamp are energy conservative and durable.
However, LED lamps have aforementioned advantages and meanwhile a disadvantage, poor heat dissipation efficiency. Therefore, LEDs are tends to be overheated and broken. Poor heat dissipation efficiency also causes decrease of durability under high temperature operation.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.